


Ficlets Fluff and Stuff

by bethecrayon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon/pseuds/bethecrayon
Summary: Figured I would make a collection for the short prompt fills I do on Tumblr (jam-heathen if you're interested in asking for one while I'm taking them or if you just wanna yell at me about some hockey boys).
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 32
Kudos: 75





	1. NurseyDex- "How do I look?"

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed more like fun-beta'ed. Uh, no, but really, I didn't send these to any beta readers, so they are what they are. If there are any glaring mistakes I'll happily go back and fix them as I catch them/have them pointed out to me.

Will has been convinced, ever since they first decided on it in spring of their senior year, that moving in together after graduation was going to be weird. It was Will’s fault, to be fair. Agreeing to this arrangement despite having a big, mean, full-on crush was destined to feel odd. Staring into his first cup of coffee of the morning isn’t the ideal time to consider his new sideways version of normal, but six months of living together also seems a reasonable milestone to warrant some reflection.

As if on cue, Derek slides into the room, and steals Will’s coffee for a sip before making his own. “How do I look?” he asks, doing a slow turn while waiting on the Keurig. Today’s outfit of choice is a purple sweater and grey slacks. One of the more relaxed office looks Derek’s put together recently, but perfect for a casual Friday at a publishing house.

“Same as always,” Will replies teasingly. It’s his part to play in this morning routine.

“You always say that, Dex.” Derek throws an exaggerated pout before turning back to his cup of coffee.

“And yet you continue to ask,” Will rolls his eyes, but the annoyance is very clearly put on. He gives Derek a once over and says, “I like the sweater. Purple looks good on you.”

“Ooh, someone has compliments today! Thank you, I was hoping the sweater wasn’t too vibrant for fall.”

“Nah,” Will takes a breath and tries to stay casual, “goes well with your eyes.”

Derek’s beaming by the time he sits down at the table with a bagel for the both of them. “See, this is why I ask. You have hidden depths, Poindexter, and I plan on using your fashion sense to my advantage.”

“Like I’m not incredibly biased,” Will mutters under his breath.

“Hmm? Biased how?”

Will glances up from his coffee cup. This is not what he intended at all. _Fuck. Okay, don’t panic, it’s fine, we’re fine—_

“I mean,” Derek interrupts before Will can finish panicking, “we don’t have to talk about that if I wasn’t supposed to hear it I guess. Haven’t seen you look this freaked out in a hot while.”

It’s the perfect out. Will should take it. Derek is being kind and Will should be grateful and then they should go to work and watch Kitchen Nightmares with dinner as always. He should, undeniably, let this moment go.

Will is bad at doing what he should. “Yah know. Because of the fact I’ve kind of got it bad for you or whatever? And have for a while? I’m biased, but you always look good.”

The moment’s awkward, and Will’s sure he’s fucked up. He doesn’t meet Derek’s eyes, but he can still see in his peripheral vision when Derek lets the tension out of his body. He then sees that stupid, pretty purple sweater when Derek leans over and plants a soft kiss on the top of his head. “We’re talking about this when we get home from work, but if this turns into something you’re still on the hook for giving me fashion advice.”

Will finally meets Derek’s eyes. He looks nervous, but his expression is open. If Will is feeling daring, and the breakfast confession is suggesting he might, he might even call Derek’s expression hopeful. “Sounds like a date.”


	2. NurseyDex- "You should leave."

Senior year Dex is realizing the full extent of how much of an ass junior year Dex was. Injuries suck. The only upsides to a high ankle sprain are that he’ll only be missing a couple of weeks at the start of the season and his ankle isn’t actually broken. The hockey team may have a reputation for being obnoxious, but lacrosse douches not looking where they’re going are fucking dangerous. Dex tries not to be bitter as a general policy, but he has received exactly zero LAX apologies for the four to six weeks of LAX bro inflicted bullshit he’s going through.

Most of the team had stopped by to hang out for a bit after Dex got back from the doctor’s office. Chowder and Nursey had even gotten some of the old team to Facetime in for a chat. It was nice to hang out with everyone and the sympathies were appreciated, but soon after dinner almost everyone had cleared out to deal with their own school work.

Almost everyone, but not Derek Nurse. It’s nearing 10pm, and Nursey’s still around. He’s been stretched out on the loveseat while Dex occupies the couch for a couple hours now.

Dex sighs. “You should leave.” It came out harsher than he meant it to, but Dex feels confident he’s right here. There’s no reason Nursey needs to waste a nice evening like this.

Nursey raises his head from his book, keeping his hand sandwiched in it to mark his page. “Am I bothering you?”

“No, you’re great. You just don’t have to stay.”

“I’m aware.” Nursey arches an eyebrow at Dex and tries again. “Do you want me to go?”

“I’m only stuck in the living room for the night, dude. I’m okay to be on my own for that, and tomorrow I’ll have a boot, so I’ll be stable enough to walk to my own bed.”

“Not what I asked, man. Do you want me to go?”

“I mean, no, not really.”

“Chill,” Nursey says picking up his book like that’s the end of the conversation.

If Nursey’s paying attention to Dex staring at him, he’s not letting on. Dex breaks the silence after a few minutes. “I’m sorry I was a dick. Because I was. When your arm was broken, I mean. I should have been more understanding.”

“Yeah,” Nursey sounds resigned rather than angry or bitter, putting his book down completely, “you probably should have. I should have been less of an ass, though. Like I realized shit was getting tense, and I pushed the matter instead of trying to fix it.”

Dex nods and takes a moment to absorb what just happened. “Damn. It probably wouldn’t have hurt either of us to do that sooner.”

“Nope,” Nursey pops the p, shrugging as he does, “But to be fair things have been a lot better between us even without the official apology.”

“It’s been good, I think. That we’re friends again,” Dex says and then is quiet for a moment. “I’m glad I told you though. You deserved an official apology.”

Nursey smiles, warm, real and unreserved, while picking up his book again. Something in Dex’s stomach swoops, just a little, as he returns the smile. “It’s gonna be a good year, Poindexter.”


	3. NurseyDex- "Do you hate me?"

Summers at Samwell are hot, sticky, and generally gross. They’re not quite over by early September, either. Summer nights, though, can be incredibly nice. As the sun sets, things go from oppressively warm and muggy to pleasantly cozy. The Samwell Men’s Hockey Team has a tradition of taking advantage of such a summer evening during pre-season to catch up and drink in the Haus backyard. This year felt pretty weird for Will; being a senior meant he and the rest of the Frogs were in charge of setting everything up. Not that it was particularly difficult, but it really sets the tone of the year. The Frogs are in charge, and that, to Will, is as terrifying as it is exciting.

That mix might also explain why he and Nursey are the last ones in the yard. The two of them and Chowder had migrated to the back porch once everyone else had left about an hour ago, but Chowder had gone up to bed about thirty minutes after that. As much as Will isn’t one to get sentimental, he’s been loving just sitting here and chatting with Nursey. They’ve been tossing questions back and forth, talking about everything and nothing at all. Nursey has just finished ranking his top 5 Disney Original Movies, with explanations of course, and is taking his time to think of a new question. The stars are bright, and there’s the special kind of companionship that comes with being vulnerable and sitting side by side at midnight.

Finally, Nursey sucks in a breath and asks, “Do you hate me?”

That startles Will out of his sense of calm. “Fuck, dude, no!” he says, turning to face Nursey. “Do you actually think that?”

“Nah, not really anymore,” Nursey turns to face Will, too. “But it’s nice to hear sometimes.”

“Well then to be perfectly clear, I definitely don’t hate you, and I’m glad we’re as close as we are even if it wasn’t easy getting here for us.”

Nursey smiles, but he looks sad. “Yeah, here is good,” he says, turning back to the sky.

“I’m serious, Nurse. You and C are some of my favorite people. I’m lucky to have you.”

The expression on Nursey’s face doesn’t really change, but he lets out a hollow laugh. “I like you, too, dude.”

Will isn’t exactly sober, but that’s not the kind of response that sits well with him. “I feel like I fucked up here and I don’t know how. I’m sorry though. Like I don’t know what for, but I am.”

“Dex, no,” Nursey turns to fully face him now. “I’m not mad at you. I’m kind of mad at myself, but that’s not your problem.”

“Okay,” Will chews over this new information, but it doesn’t add up. “Well, if you want to talk about it with me regardless, I’m good with that? Or if you want me to pretend like this isn’t a thing, I can do that? I’m kind of out of my depth here, Nurse, not gonna lie.”

There’s a moment of prolonged eye contact that Will would really rather not have right now. He’s unwilling to back out of this conversation until he knows Nursey is okay, though.

“Will,” Nursey stands, and looks incredibly tired suddenly. The use of his first name is oddly intimate for this conversation, and Will tries in vain to control the faint blush that rises in his cheeks. “I’m not going to tell you I’ve lowkey got a crush on you for the first time when we’re drunk. This night is way too nice for that, and I’m way too awkward. So this part of the conversation didn’t happen, I’m going to bed, and if you really have to talk about it instead of letting me get over it in peace you can ask me again in the morning.”

Nursey is almost all the way through the door before Will collects his thoughts enough to respond. “Talking about it in the morning is probably smart. But if you wake me up for Annie’s when you get up, I’ll tell you about my crush on you instead.”


	4. NurseyDex- "Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

He’s probably been sitting on this beanbag in Chowder’s room for two hours too long at this point. It’s not the first time he’s had a crisis about Derek Nurse, and it almost certainly will not be the last. The argument was stupid; they had both had a rough day, practice was bad, and screaming let off some steam. Or at least it used to. Recently, fighting with Nurse just felt bad. Will groans and pulls Chowder’s plush shark closer to his chest.

Chowder raises an eyebrow but doesn’t stop typing on his computer. “Just go apologize if you miss him so much.”

“I don’t miss him. How do you miss someone who’s in the same building as you? Plus I saw him like three hours ago.”

“And yet you’re in my room. Talking to me about how you want to hang out with Nursey,” Chowder’s voice has the kind of patient but exhausted tone that’s only acceptable to hear from your closest friend. “But you can’t go hang out with him because you’re in a fight that was ridiculously stupid. Sounds to me like you miss him and should go apologize.”

Will grimaces because Chowder is right. “Okay, let’s say for the sake of argument I miss him—”

“Which you do,” Chowder notes with a smug smirk.

“For the sake of argument, yes. Okay. So I miss Nursey. But I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t here. Because if I don’t go talk to him, I just have to wait until this blows over and it sucks because I miss him. And if I do go talk to him, I’ll have to explain why I get so flustered around his stupid face that we devolve into stupid fights.”

“Ah, right, you can’t tell him you’re sorry because you’re in love with him.”

Will groans and throws his head back towards the ceiling. “Love is a strong word; I just like hanging out with him and if he held my hand, I’d freak out about it. We’ve been over this.”

“Uh,” Will’s eyes immediately snap to the open doorway, where Nursey is standing awkwardly. “I, uh, came to apologize. For the fight. It was stupid. Congrats on the crush, I guess? I didn’t really mean to hear that but I’m just… I’ll go.” Nursey tries to turn to walk away, but stumbles over his own two feet and onto the floor instead.

Will’s up from his seat and checking over Nursey before he has time to think it over. “You seem fine, but you should probably take it easy for a bit. That looked like it hurt,” he says helping Nursey back to his room and ignoring Chowder’s stupid smirk.

“Wasn’t a fan of it, I can tell you that,” Nursey responds, sitting himself on the bottom bunk.

“So, uh,” Will fidgets awkwardly leaning against the ladder. “Exactly how much of that conversation with Chowder did you hear?”

“Enough to know you have a crush on someone. I swear I wasn’t eavesdropping, dude, but I’m happy for you. Not sure why you couldn’t tell me—”

“Are you kidding me, Nurse? You know exactly why.”

“I really, really don’t Dex,” Nursey looks up to meet Will’s eyes, and he seems a little hurt by the idea Will and Chowder have been keeping secrets. “It’s chill though. You’re allowed to tell whoever.”

“Nursey. Nurse. I’m not hiding shit from you just to hide shit, it’s just…” Will takes a deep breath. _Damned if I do, damned if I don’t._ “I’m just super awkward and was planning on announcing my crush on you exactly never.”

Nursey stares at Will for a few moments before a smile breaks out across his face. “Sit down, Poindexter. I think we need to talk about communicating if any romance is going to happen.”


	5. WhiskeyTango- "I hope you know what you’re doing"

Anthony Tangredi is better than a cheap set of dresser drawers. He’s sure of it. He will not be bested by clever flatpack design, despite what the last thirty minutes of his life seem to indicate.

The problem is that the stupid picture-only instructions are as clear as dirt; step three, for example, seems to indicate that the dresser must levitate to attach the back panel and sides at the same time.

It probably doesn’t help the construction situation that Tony’s more than a little nervous about move-in day. He’s not freaking out about sharing space in the attic, necessarily; he and Connor have spent plenty of time sharing rooms on roadies and spending time in each other’s dorms. It’s more about how they haven’t been dating for very long and moving in together at the start of their junior year is a lot. Connor’s been named co-captain, their classes are generally getting harder, and life is speeding towards graduation whether he wants to think about it or not. Tony just wants to make their shared space and their time in it nice. Connor deserves nice things. So while Connor takes care of his first ever captains’ meeting, Tony will fix this dresser. He simply must. He—

“Hey, babe.” It’s not purposeful on Connor’s part, but Tony isn’t expecting him to be back yet and narrowly misses dropping the panel he’s holding on his foot by taking a leap backwards. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good! Great, fine, hi. Just finishing up construction.”

“Right,” Connor smirks and heads over to sit on the bed they dragged up earlier that morning. “I assume it’s going well?”

“I mean it’s furniture. How hard could it possibly be?” He might be avoiding the question a little, but Tony thinks it’s well within his rights to do so.

“From the looks of it? Very. I think you’ve messed up your instructions a little there, though.”

Tony looks down to see the instruction sheet ripped and even more incomprehensible under his feet. He takes a couple of deep breaths before muttering, “This sucks.”

“Do you want some help?”

Tony looks at the mess of wood on the floor and sighs before nodding up at Connor. They’re always better off working together anyway; it’s part of what he likes most about their relationship.

Connor chuckles and gets up from the bottom bunk. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” he says, grabbing a screwdriver and placing a kiss on Tony’s forehead, “because I’m awful at Ikea stuff.”


	6. WhiskeyTango- "How do I look?"

Four years out from graduation and one shiny NHL contract later, Connor Whisk is feeling pretty good about himself. Or, rather, he was up until a minute or so ago. Because Anthony Tangredi wearing a nice charcoal grey suit is apparently all it takes for his college crush to return with a vengeance.

“Whiskey! Hey! How are you?” Tony wastes no time folding him into a hug. Still somehow hung up on you despite not seeing you for four years, feels like the incorrect answer even if it’s what he actually wants to say.

Connor’s a beat late replying, “I’m good, Tones. How’ve you been? Besides shopping for a new suit, I guess.” They break apart and take their seats in the booth of the restaurant. 

“Haha, yeah, it's surprising I couldn’t figure out suits with all the game days during college but finally got the hang of it working for a start-up. Honest thoughts, how do I look?”

“You look great, really” Connor responds. It’s too honest, but Tony’s beaming across the table. Somehow this entire dinner has been more than Connor bargained for and they haven’t even ordered yet.

“So,” Tony says, restarting the conversation, “how have we never been in Seattle at the same time when I work here most of the year and you play in the NHL?”

From there it feels like conversation comes easier. It’s not that they haven’t talked since graduation, they just really have never been in the same place at the same time to meet up. As the evening wears on, it feels less like catching up and more like coming home. There’s a warmth and familiarity to the whole thing that’s comforting in a way Connor didn’t know he needed.

They decide to skip dessert for a tour of Tony’s favorite downtown spots, exchanging promises to come back sometime when they’re open.

“I’ve missed this, yah know. Hanging out with you.” Tony’s not typically one to sound small, but he does just now.

“I’ve missed it, too.”

“Yeah, but you’re playing in the NHL. You’re living your dream, Whisk!”

“I love it, don’t get me wrong, and I think it was the right choice. I just miss...” There’s a lot of ways to finish that sentence. Connor misses SMH, which he honestly would not have predicted when he started as a Freshman but is true regardless. He misses the seasonal brownies from Annie’s. The general dining hall he could take or leave, but the Halloween Spider Cider was nice. More importantly he misses sharing the attic with Tony, studying together in Founders, generally just being in each other’s space. “You, really. Or us together, I guess. It feels like I missed taking a chance there, if I’m being honest.”

Tony’s quiet for a while, and Connor starts to think he’s really fucked this up until he feels Tony’s hand grasp his. “What if we take a chance now instead?”


	7. NurseyDex- "I think I'm in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a Nurse cousin. I relate as someone who legitimately avoided taking Business Organization. Her frustrations were my actual reasons I gave for not taking it.

Dana Nurse has had enough of law school. Business Organization sounded like a perfectly practical class before she was half way through it and remembering she hates both business and organization. The clear solution was to call her favorite cousin and pester him into enabling procrastination.

Derek picks up the FaceTime call after a few rings. He looks fine but weirdly out of breath. “Dana! Hi. How’s the fancy law school for lawyers and such?”

“Boring and bad,” she waves her hand in front of the camera to prevent that whole line of questioning. “But I called for hockey hijinks. So spill it, what have you all been up to?”

“Ah, well, Dex and I just got back from Founders—”

Before Derek can continue explaining, Will chimes in from off screen. “Are you tattling on me already? Chowder or Jack and Bitty?”

“I’m trying to talk to Dana, you heathen!”

She’s unsurprised to watch Will appear over Derek’s right shoulder, just in frame on the camera, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Oh, are you gonna tell her about you eating shit on the sidewalk earlier because you don’t listen to me about the ice?”

“No,” Derek shoves lightly at Will’s shoulder. “But I was thinking about recounting that joke Chowder told at Annie’s that was so funny you got iced coffee in your nose.”

“Okay, well for bringing that up,” Will says, walking away from the couch, “I’m not saving you garlic bread for when you finally stop ditching me for dinner. Bye, Dana!”

Derek laughs and beams after Will. "Don't be fucking mean, Dexy, I’m not ditching you. Just give me a minute to get off the phone." He turns back to Dana’s raised eyebrow on camera and immediately drops the smile. "Why are you making that face at me? You make that stupid expression and I think I'm in trouble. I don’t like it."

“I’m just wondering,” Dana says, not even trying to hide her smirk, “when you were going to tell me you have it bad for your d-man.”

Derek looks positively indignant at the suggestion. “Never, because I don’t!”

“Listen, D,” Dana tries to shift her voice into something sympathetic, “I hear you and I want you to know I understand what you’re saying. But also would you stop bullshitting if I told you I thought it was mutual?”

“And I want you to know that I am choosing to no longer hear you. We used to fight like all the time. Things are just better now, yah know? We hang out a lot, grab food, chill.”

“I’m not here to push you, but between that and that weird not-flirting I definitely just watched this sounds an awful lot sophomore year of high school when you—”

“Got a crush on my best friend without realizing it” Derek responds, suddenly looking startled.

“I’m just saying, it’s wild someone who’s as in tune with other people’s vibes as you are doesn’t realize they’re half in love until they’re two weeks deep into getting over it.”

“Fuck,” Derek mumbles and then is quiet for a while. “Fuck. I knew I was in trouble. So what do I do?”

“Go have dinner, I guess. He seemed serious about taking your garlic bread. I’ll talk to you after you talk to him about this.” Dana chuckles before hanging up. This was definitely more interesting than required readings.


	8. NurseyDex- "What did you just say?"

“Hey,” Will says as Derek heads into the kitchen on his way for class. “I made you coffee in your weird ass to go mug so you don’t have to stop by Annie’s.”

“You’re my hero, a gentleman, and a scholar,” Derek tells his boyfriend while rummaging through his bag. Dating Will comes with a lot of these small and thoughtful gestures; it’s the kind of thing that shows Will cares and Derek tries to make sure he knows it’s appreciated.

“And you’re over dramatic,” Will laughs, turning to his own bag. “Want to do dinner here tonight since you’ve got that paper to write?”

Derek throws his bag over his shoulder and heads towards the door. “That sounds perfect. I’ll see you later, babe. Love you.”

It’s been a good relationship so far, and things have gone incredibly smoothly. It’s only fair, Derek reasons, that he fucks it up by making things weird.

Derek means it, he does love Will. It would be hard not to given how much they’ve grown together, the ways they’ve learned to support one another, and the genuine amount of fun they have together. It feels different than his previous relationships, but different feels really good. It’s the kind of thing where hanging out with Will feels like coming home. So it’s definitely true that Derek loves Will. He’s even thought about telling him as much. Usually late at night when he’s feeling especially overwhelmed with emotions, but sometimes just casually while sharing a slice of pie. The only thing really keeping him from doing so is that it feels like it might be too soon. Sure, they’ve known each other for years now, but dating for a month and a half doesn’t necessarily make it reasonable.

It’s fine, though. This can all be smoothed over if he can get it together and talk his way out of it. Or maybe Will didn’t even hear him. But no, Will is talking and Derek is screwed. Except Will has that faintly flushed and pleased look on his face? This doesn’t quite add up to the awkward moving-too-fast talk Derek’s expecting.

“What did you just say?”

“I’ll see you after class?”

“No,” Derek replies, more than a little impatient, “the other thing.”

Will turns around looking amused. “I love you, too? You said it first so it’s only fair I get to say it back.”

“You love me, too?” His whole mood is incredibly unchill in the best way.

Will walks over and gently squishes Derek’s face in his hand before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, I really do. I’ll see you after class, babe.”


	9. NurseyDex- "I'll never forgive you for this."

Will rarely celebrates his birthday. Derek feels almost embarrassed when he thinks about how long it took him to realize. Sure Bits made him birthday pies while they were in school, but it’s never been a big celebration. This, in Derek’s humble and perfectly reasonable opinion, is a crime. 

William Poindexter works unbelievably hard. He’s the type of sweet, caring, and considerate that often goes unnoticed but is near invaluable. Derek’s boyfriend deserves to be celebrated, and Derek is dedicated to doing that as much as possible always. A birthday party, though, is a good way to get everyone else on board with celebrating.

So Derek decides he’s going to throw Will a surprise party. The idea comes to him while reading in bed one night about two weeks before Will’s birthday. Moving to Boston after graduation means they’re centrally located for most of their friends and their apartment. Bitty would certainly be willing to give him tips on food. Lardo could probably provide instructions on decorating. It’ll be as simple, Derek reasons, ask keeping Will out of the house for a few hours.

Throwing William Poindexter a party, as it turns out, is not simple. Will is remarkably observant when he wants to be, and it threatens to take the surprise out of the surprise party. But, thanks to a last minute intervention from Ransom and Holster, all goes according to plan and Will flushes a predictable bright red when he sees everyone here to celebrate.

Derek loses track of Will while greeting people, eating, and catching up. It’s important to Derek to go check with him, though. He’s in the kitchen getting another drink when Derek finally finds him alone. 

Derek loops an arm through Will's and lays a head on his shoulder. "Hey, baby, this is okay right?” He’s pretty sure this didn’t miss the mark, but it’s worth it to check. “I know you don’t normally do much, but I thought it might be nice to make a bigger deal out of your birthday this time."

"The party is amazing, Der, thank you. This though?" Will chuckles and gestures toward the cake. “I will never forgive you for this.”

The cake had been a last minute idea but seemed like a fun way to work a chirp into what Derek hoped would be a nice gesture. A call to Will’s mom (who was more than delighted to cooperate) and a rush order from a screen print cake shop left Derek with this masterpiece. One large sheet cake, frosted with a picture of Will as a toddler covered in cake. The icing message was probably what made Derek proudest. 

“Okay, but are you or are you not,” he says pointing out the frosting, “the Bouncing Baby Birthday Boy?”

Will glares for a split second before dropping the facade. He doubles over with laughter and Derek breathes a sigh of relief. This is exactly the kind of birthday Will deserves, surrounded by friends, a ridiculous cake, and laughter.


	10. Shardo- "What are you doing here?"

Lardo's senior year is her least favorite so far. She still has friends on campus, but everything is a lot harder. There are more things to juggle for class, jobs and post-graduation plans to think about, and as much hockey as ever. It's December and she's ready to be done already.

Lardo’s managed to handle the semester so far without anything awful happening. People have always trusted her to handle her shit, and this is no different. Projects have been turned in on time, the team is still functioning, and the mockups for her spring showcase have been approved. Objectively, she’s doing fine. But this week sucks. There’s something about it that’s just feeling off. Next week starts the final exam gauntlet, and her heart is not in it. 

That probably explains why she’s spent the three hours since she got back to the Haus hanging out in her room for some alone time. Curling up on her bed, Lardo tries to think through how the last time she felt this unsure of herself was before college even started. She squeezes her stuffed duck a little harder, like if she can just curl in on it things will piece themselves back together.

She really wants to be mad at the knock on her door that interrupts her thoughts, but she tells whoever it is to come in anyway.

“Hey, Bits made those kick ass chocolate chip cookies. I brought us up some if you want them.” Shitty Knight does not have a reputation for being quiet, but Lardo knows better. He’s thoughtful, kind, and calming when he wants to be. She’s been missing his specific brand of comforting energy since he graduated, and so she simply scoots over on her bed instead of answering.

Shitty takes it for the invitation it is and sits down. Once Lardo manages to find a comfortable spot using him as a pillow and Shitty has started playing with her hair, she finally says something. “What are you doing here?”

Shitty shrugs a little. “Chilling with you.”

“Yeah, but you had a final today.” A couple of tears threaten the corner of Lardo’s eyes, but she’d really rather not cry right now. “You’re supposed to be at Harvard.”

“See, I disagree. I think I’m supposed to be here.” Shitty jokes softly. He’s quiet for a second before he speaks again.

“You know how this time last year we spent like four hours on the floor the Saturday before finals?” The memory makes Lardo happy every time she thinks about it. Shits had rounded up all of their favorite snacks and announced to the Haus their intent to do ‘absolutely fucking nothing for a change’ all afternoon. They proceeded to do just that together, taking the time to chill and work out some stress. “Your finals start next week, and I finished mine today. It seemed like a good time to come check in with you. I missed your face, Duan.”

Lardo squeezes her arms around Shitty’s waist. “I missed you too, Shits. Like a lot.”

“Then I’m really glad I’m here.”


	11. NurseyDex- "You don't even know me."

Being snowed in with Dex hasn’t been as bad as Nursey thought it would be. It was stupid for both of them to have not gone home sooner, but honestly Nursey isn’t that upset. Senior year has been treating him well, there’s plenty of food and snacks in the Haus, and he and Dex have been getting along better than ever. It didn’t really help Nursey’s crush to spend several days alone in the Haus, but things were good. Or, rather, they had been until Dex kicked his ass at cards.

Nursey squints across the table at Dex looking smug. “How?”

“How what, Nurse?”

Nursey snorts. “How the fresh fuck did you beat me at a game I just taught you?”

“Oh,” Dex responds leaning back in his chair, “that’s easy when the game’s based on successfully lying. You have tells.”

“You don’t even know me,” Nursey pouts.

Dex raises an eyebrow but looks amused more than anything. “Wanna bet?”

“Where’s my favorite place to skate?”

“The pond because it’s ‘mad peaceful, bro.’”

“That’s an easy one. Just a warm up,” Nursey responds getting up to grab a mug.

Dex turns to follow Nursey around the kitchen. “Getting the vanilla chamomile to think? Cuz I know that’s your favorite.”

“Being a show off is unbecoming, Dexy. What’s my favorite childhood movie?”

“Still warming up? Lilo and Stitch, with a close second of Rugrats in Paris.”

Nursey stops making his tea to glare at Dex. “Why do you remember my second favorite?”

“I remember the two-hour rant you and Holster went on more than anything if we’re being totally honest. That shit will be Haus legend long after we graduate.”

The back and forth goes on for longer than Nursey expected it to. He considered anything that he’s had a good chance to tell the team fair game, but Dex seems unsurprised by the entire ordeal. From favorite songs and novels to hopes for travel destinations and fears of scary movies, Dex nails every question. It’s equal measures infuriating and touching.

“Okay! Okay,” Nursey slams his hands down on the table. “You know me. I have tells. You win.”

“Hey, Nurse?” Dex is clearly trying his damnedest not to laugh. “In your own words: chill.”

Any other day and Nursey would revel in getting Dex to say chill, but he’s too busy feeling seen to actually chill. “Fine, but I know shit about you, too.”

Will nods like Derek’s the one being ridiculous here. “I know.”

“And you’re not going to ask me?”

“I trust you have a decent grasp on who I am at this point, dude.”

Derek deflates in his chair, “Clearly not. I had no idea you remembered that much about me.”

Dex stands up, stretches, and eventually settles into a shrug. “You remember things about people you care about, Nurse. Of course I know shit about you.” It’s not a big declaration or anything to get worked up over, but Nursey feels his heart flutter as Dex walks out of the room anyway.


	12. NurseyDex- "Dance With Me."

It starts as kind of a joke. The first post-win Kegster of their senior year. It was a 2-1 win and Will got an assist and the game winner. He does celebratory shots with some of the team, and while he's not quite drunk he's feeling pretty good when he spots Derek across the party.

Because that happens now. They spot each other across the room just because lately. Maintaining eye contact for a fleeting moment- sometimes to have a silent conversation, sometimes just to make sure the other is there- despite the distance and location. Will's been making a poor attempt at ignoring how much he likes it. It's his second favorite thing now, though, trailing just behind spending actual time with Derek. It feels like they're in this together, though what "this" is has been hard to define.

If it has been anyone else, Will would assume it’s flirting. They spent all summer talking; at first to get ready to welcome the new team, but it quickly became just talking near daily. Then talking daily became talking during all of their free time and from there making time to talk to one another. Instead of things tapering off once they got back to campus, it only intensified. Shared Annie’s trips, Jerry’s brunches and grocery runs for baking supplies quickly became the new normal. It feels kind of like flirting, not quite dating, some kind of slide between the two. And it’s nice. But it’s also confusing because, for all the lingering glances and late night conversations, this isn’t something they talk about.

Tonight, though, Will wants to talk about something. Or, more accurately, he wants to be part of the orbit that tends to hang around Derek at these things. So with an amount of confidence that feels frankly undeserved, Will walks over to start a conversation.

“Dance with me.”

Derek turns to face Will, and while he doesn’t laugh he seems amused at the idea. “You never dance.”

“You do, though,” Will shrugs.

“I do, yeah. You don’t typically ask to join in.” 

Derek’s smile widens a bit and Will’s pretty sure his matches. “I did today. Dance with me?”

The moment of silence between them seems long, but it probably isn’t more than a few seconds. “Tell you what,” Derek begins. “I’ll dance with you when you sing for me. But right now, I’m gonna head up to the Reading Room. You wanna join?”

And, considering Will would follow Derek most places just then, Will nods his head yes.

_X_X_X_

It keeps happening that way. Any get together with music they both attend, Will asks Derek to dance, Derek says he’ll dance when Will sings, and then they head off to do some activity together anyway. Sometimes they’ll head into the kitchen for quick adventures in drunk baking (or, in Derek’s case, drunk supervising and “definitely helping, Dex, don’t question it”). Often they end up on the Reading Room talking about everything and nothing. Once they left a kegster entirely to try sea salt frozen yogurt. It still doesn’t confirm anything, though. And Will? Will’s tired of dancing around it.

He knows Derek’s planning to go to Winter Screw by himself this year, so there’s no date he’s interrupting. It still feels like a hell of a gamble if he’s been reading this wrong, though. But seven hits, and William Poindexter, Winter Screw suit on and more nervous than he’s ready to admit, knocks on Derek Nurse’s door. Derek tells him it’s open, and Will walks inside.

“Hey, I wanna ask you something,” Will says as Derek turns from the closet to face him. “But before I do, I think I owe you a song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working through prompts and doing the most over on tumblr like always: jam-heat


	13. NurseyDex- "Who Hurt You?" "That was unexpected."

Will is having a shit day. The huge program that was due this morning had come at the end of a two game over time streak and was followed up by an exam in his User Interface and Design course. Some unapologetic freshman spilled half of Will’s coffee over his favorite SMH hoodie, he’s had two hours of sleep, and the only good thing about today is no practice after class means he can just take a nap.

And, to his credit, that’s absolutely what Will was on his way to do after class. His senior year schedule, minus his feelings about the workload, is looking pretty great. There’s a several hour block where no one’s in the Haus but him. Will’s ready for it to be gloriously calm and silent when a lacrosse ball makes direct contact with the bridge of his nose. Fuuuuucking LAX bros.

Will waves off their half-hearted attempts at asking if he’s okay and instead heads directly to the Haus to assess the damage. At the very least he’s sore and has a nosebleed. It doesn’t feel like it’s broken, but that’d be just his luck for the day. Will makes a beeline for the kitchen expecting to be able to wash up in the sink, but there’s Nursey leaning against it. 

Before Will can ask for him to move, Nursey’s up and checking him over. Hands fly gently across his arms and face, never quite landing anyway and probably too anxious to be effective at checking him over. “Holy shit, Dex, what happened? Who hurt you?”

Will chuckles and reaches around to grab some paper towels. “Bold of you to assume it was a person. I should be fine, dude, I just got hit by one of the LAX bros missing a catch.”

"Okay, well," Nursey starts, still looking uneasy, "maybe you should sit down or something? And gimme your sweatshirt, I'm washing that for you."

Will does take Nursey up on the offer to sit. "Oh. Uh. Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I can wash my own shirt, Nurse."

That was apparently the incorrect answer, as Nursey follows him hands on his hips. "I'm very aware, William, and I'm equally aware I do as I please. Let me help."

Will acquiesces both because it's a generous offer after a rough day and because there’s something remarkably nice about the way Nursey uses his first name like Will’s stupid to question being taken care of. So William J. Poindexter ends up curled up on the couch while Nursey flits in and out of the room very obviously checking on Will and very obviously not in the mood to be called out about it. It’s sweet for the first five minutes; Will’s nose has long stopped bleeding, he’s been given a blanket to curl up with, and was brought a light blue gatorade for no particular reason. There’s only so much Will can really handle before it starts grating on him, though.

“If you’re gonna hang out here can you just sit down or something? Your running around is making me nervous and I wanna watch the SyFy channel in peace.”

Nursey frowns at him for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to Will. He’s a lot closer than he has to be, strictly speaking, but Will isn’t going to complain. Nursey watches in silence for a minute before mumbling, “I hate the SyFy channel. That’s not how you spell science or fiction.”

Will wordlessly hands Nursey the remote, but Nursey doesn’t change it. After a bit, Will decides to address what he’s thinking. “So. That was unexpected.”

Nursey quirks an eyebrow but otherwise seems like he’s trying to play it cool. “What do you mean?”

Will chuckles a little bit. “You being really unchill about a nosebleed, Nursey.”

“Yeah, well,” Nursey shuffles down further into the couch as he talks, deliberately still not making eye contact. “It seemed bad at the time. And I care about you or whatever. You know that.”

Will smiles, turning back to the TV and leaning his head on Nursey’s shoulder. “Yeah, I really do. Today’s turning out okay, though.”


	14. NurseyDex- "You Look Amazing Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this one got away from me. I'm not sorry, but it did not go where I thought it would.

Will once announced that he’s not a romantic. Derek of a year ago would have been inclined to believe him, but today’s Derek Nurse is ready to call bullshit on that premise. After the roommate situation exploded and things chilled between the two of them, he and Will slowly but surely started hanging out again. They had gotten better at communicating and, more importantly, listening. Which leads to the situation Derek’s in now, reading about the inherent closeness of being fed slices of orange from the hands of another, thinking intensely about Will on the way to practice this morning. 

“Clementines are easier to peel and more portable” Will reasoned with a shrug, handing Derek another pithless piece. The “why” Derek had offered while popping the first piece into his mouth had been more about why Will was peeling them for him, but he was cool with less work if Will didn’t want to talk about it. Except Derek had kind of wanted to talk about it. Because it was ridiculously sweet of him, and, now that Derek’s thinking about it (albeit inconveniently during a class critique), also remarkably normal for their dynamic now. Derek makes it through the end of class retaining little of whatever information is being offered and heads out to the quad to make a list. Lists help everything.

William Poindexter is an acts of service kind of guy. Fixing the Haus, making favorite pies, solving problems before they arise. And being captain means, to some degree, he does these things for the whole team. But the whole team hasn't gotten breakfast brought to them after difficult tests. Derek's the only one who gets coffee made exactly to his exact preferences. The poem meter checker Will made was nominally for a design class but really kicked ass during crunch times. Then there's the less tangible stuff. The quiet moments spent together not questioning why Derek's feeling less than chill, just comforting and easy communication. Gentle reminders for due dates and key events Derek's come to rely on. Making time for one another without talking about it, going out of their way to include one another, talking about anything and everything on their mind...

So. Will is possibly the ideal boyfriend for Derek, and no one had the decency to mention it to him. Derek's just beginning to ponder how rude that is when he spots Will walking towards the Haus.

“Poindexter!” Derek calls across the quad. He doesn’t bother yelling back, but Will does stop walking so Derek can catch up with him. Even though Derek knows Will would wait, he still jogs over and has to try extra hard to play it cool when he starts this conversation. “Hi.”

“Hey, I was actually looking for you. You skipped the dining hall so I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab some food from Annie’s.”

Derek's stomach, master of comedic timing, rumbles at the suggestion causing Will to laugh. It's a good laugh, Derek decides. "I mean clearly it's time for me to get food, but, uh I wanted to ask you something. But you can't make it weird."

Will looks puzzled, but he's still listening which is good. "Okay? Way to couch a question there, but hit me."

"I think we should go on a date." The silence isn't particularly comforting, but Will doesn't seem mad either. He's not really betraying any emotion, which is actually making Nursery more nervous.

"That," he finally says, much softer than normal, "is not a question, Derek."

"I'm being serious. I thought about it. And I'd like that. I think it'd be good. Go on a date with me?"

"You're really not fucking with me? You actually want to go on a date?"

"Yeah, Will. I do."

Will finally smiles, the rare kind that crinkles up his eyes just a little. "Never thought you'd ask. But okay. I'd like that."

_X_X_X_X_

Derek stops on the bottom step of the stairs and takes a second to just look at Will. He's on his phone leaning against the door frame, and he hasn't noticed Derek yet. Will looks... Good. Really good. Clearly dressed up for this date because he wants it to work good, and as much as that’s the best thing to happen to Derek all month, it’s knocking him off his game. He should probably be flirting right now, right? That seems reasonable. “You look amazing tonight.”

Will flushes a pleased shade of pink and walks over to the stairs. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Der. Your collar is flipped up though.” He reaches up his hand to fix it, and leaves his hand resting gently on Derek's shoulder. It's the easiest thing in the world to lean down and meet Will half way for a kiss. It's the kind of soft that speaks volumes. There's no rush because they have plenty of time to see where it goes, but it's purposeful and sweet in a way that still steals Derek's breath. 

When Derek pulls away Will is wearing the same goofy grin on his face Derek is, and it's not a bad argument for staying here all evening simply kissing on the stairs. They have plans, though, and plenty of time for everything else going forward.

  
  



	15. ZimBits- "You Make Me Feel Safe."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild time to realize I, for one, don't know how to write Zimbits. There was an attempt.

It’s been a big day for Eric Bittle. A graduation and a proposal would be big on their own, nevermind both within a few hours. As hectic and emotional as it all was, though, he’d never change it for the world. Surrounded by his favorite people in the world, he got to step into a new chapter of his life on his own terms. That all said, though, there’s nowhere he’d rather be than in the apartment and bed he now shares with his fiance.

Tomorrow there will be boxes to pack and things to plan, but tonight is just for the two of them– assuming Jack gets that blessed hockey butt in gear. He is taking entirely too long to get in here for Bitty’s liking

Finally, though Bits is half asleep, Jack slides into bed beside him and they settle in together. “Hey, Bud?” Bitty hums in response, so Jack continues. “I’m really glad you said yes.”

Bitty chuckles and snuggles further into Jack’s chest. “I don’t think there’s a world in which I wouldn’t, Sweetpea.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not over the moon about it.” This boy. 

“The feeling is very much mutual.”

Bitty’s nearly asleep, breath evened out and happy as can be, when Jack speaks again. "Do you remember, a couple years ago now, we tried that same lift before?”

Bitty dissolves into giggles at the memory. They weren’t very stable during the lift itself, Bitty had mushed his hands into Jack’s face and the whole thing was a chirping disaster for weeks afterward. “I do indeed.”

Jack himself laughs a bit but seems to be determined to get somewhere specific in this conversation. “So, what changed?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I seem to remember you swearing we were never going to try that lift again. Not that I don’t want to do it, but what changed?”

Bitty’s quiet for a moment, trying to figure out the answer for himself, before he leans back to look Jack in the eyes. “I don’t know really, Sweetpea. We kind of just grew together. Got really on the same page, you know? It was never really a question that you make me feel safe, so I think it was just getting comfortable. And now we’re here”

"Yeah?” It’s only nominally a question. Jack’s smirk shows just how pleased he is.

“Yeah. I’m excited about the rest of forever with you. One figure skating lift is nothing compared to the rest of our lives, and I’m more than sure I want to do that with you.”

Jack places a quick kiss on Bitty’s head as he settles back in. “Love you, Bud.”

“Love you too, Sweetpea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no doubt that yall are aware of everything going on. I've been kind of MIA on the jam-heathen tumblr and here (dealing with that and personal things) but I did want to take a sec to update this with the last stuff I posted on tumblr. Figured I'd say as much on this and the other chapter posted today.


	16. NurseyDex- "Who Hurt You?" part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in question is No Lover by Jetty Bones and I have been waiting for months to figure out a way to get it in a ficlet. It even fits with the timeline, so bonus points there.

The third text he gets from Whiskey is mildly concerning. “If you don’t come get your dman I will put all of your spices in the wrong bottles and steal your jam. This has been a warning.” Dex is at a study group though, and while he doesn’t exactly need their help at the moment he shouldn’t bail early just because. So he asks Chowder to check in, but less than a minute afterwards he gets “You should probably handle this one” in response.

Dex packs up his things, makes his excuses, and tries to not panic about what kind of trouble Nursey could get in that only he could handle. He’s clumsy, sure, but an injury doesn’t warrant cryptic texts or making Dex handle it. Nursey’s also a good person; there’s not anything offhand Dex can think of Nursey would do that requires a “captain talk”. He supposes Nursey could be considering quitting and joining the lacrosse team? Not that it would make sense— Nursey hates them as much as Shitty Ransom and Holster for the most part— but it would certainly make a conversation necessary. Maybe Nursey is joining an international mime community. Dex isn’t really sure those exist, but that’s probably something Whiskey and Chowder would be concerned about coming from out of the blue.

The real answer hits him as he heads through the front door of the Haus and up the stairs. The song itself is quite good, but it seems odd to hear it being blared through the speakers at two in the afternoon. It’s also not Derek’s typical brand of song, but as Will presses up against the door he can just make out Nursey singing under the guitar and main vocals. He’s singing softly at first until the second verse hits- “Would it be like back then? Then we could get back to a place that’s better than it has been. Lately I’ve been feeling like you might not like me. Like I might be too late. Like there might be other ladies in your limelight…”

Dex feels out of his depth here, quite frankly, and isn’t going in without more information. He knocks on Chowder’s door and then heads in. The song finishes, and then loops back to play again.

“So uh… That’s happening.”

Chowder raises an eyebrow but doesn’t bother looking up from his laptop on his desk, seeming equal parts judgmental and sympathetic. “You’re in the wrong room to talk to Nursey about it.”

Okay, so the judgment won out. “Why do I have to do this exactly? And how long has this been going on?”

“An hour and change.”

Will leans against the door frame, more confused now than before. “So you’ve had plenty of time to figure this out and then just… didn’t.”

Chowder shrugs but still doesn’t look over. “We listened to the lyrics and talked about it. Seems like a captain’s job, so off you go, captain.”

It’s fairly clear Will’s not going to get anymore out of this conversation so he heads to face the music— literally. 

The music stops and there’s a short silence before Nursey opens the door. “Sup, captain?”

“Hey, can I come in for a second?”

Nursey doesn’t answer but leaves the door open as he makes his way back to the bottom bunk. It’s become a habitual Nursey nest since Will moved down stairs, and it seems like it was being put to good use today.

Will feels awkward standing by the desk, but physical distance feels necessary for this conversation. “So… things are good, right?" 

Nursey puts his arms behind his head (maximizing chill as a defense mechanism if Will had to guess) and leans back. "I have never been better, brah.”

“Okay, because the song on repeat seems like-”

Nursey’s face immediately falls. “That. Was not playing through my headphones.”

“Uh, no. Sorry.”

“Right. That would explain why the volume needed to be that loud.”

“Ayuh, I guess. But Whiskey and Chowder wanted me to come talk to you? And I don’t really know why or like who hurt you if that’s whole deal is about a person—”

Which is apparently the wrong thing to say because Nursey goes from looking vaguely embarrassed to enraged. “Oh, fuck all the way off. If Chowder and Whiskey had to send you in here you know damn well—”

“Woah, hey,” Will throws his hands up in a placating motion. “I swear to you I have no idea what’s going on. But like if you want to talk about it? Got your back? I’m kind of out of my depth here, but I want to help.”

Nursey looks skeptical for a while before letting out a deflated sigh. He looks up at the underside of the bunk determined not to make eye contact. “I have been attempting to spend the afternoon processing my unrequited feelings for you in peace, fucked up royally, and am now being made to talk about it by two surprising contenders for the worst meddlers in my life.”

Dex takes a moment to run that through his head again, because it doesn’t really add up. Nursey’s way out of his league and also not exactly known for pining. On the other hand, though, Dex knows him; Nursey really doesn’t seem like he’s lying right now. Screw it; bravery calls for bravery, right? “Alright, one, we should learn to fucking communicate better, because you can’t just go around deciding you have unrequited feelings when they’re mutual. Two, you should probably let Whiskey and Chowder know you’re good. And three, do you maybe want to get dinner tonight? As a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no doubt that yall are aware of everything going on. I've been kind of MIA on the jam-heathen tumblr and here (dealing with that and personal things) but I did want to take a sec to update this with the last stuff I posted on tumblr. Figured I'd say as much on this and the other chapter posted today.


	17. Some Finals Fluff- NurseyDex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this one, I just also couldn't sleep and the idea manifested physically in my word processor.

Rainstorms, specifically late night ones, are Derek’s favorite type of weather. The rhythmic noise of the raindrops is wildly calming, and the scenery all glazes over until the edges of things are a little fuzzy. There’s just a bit of bite to this weather now in early December, but it’s hard to enjoy the peace and quiet when he should be getting some sleep for finals week.

“Hey, you okay?” Dex’s voice is gentle in a way that’s becoming increasingly familiar to Derek. It’s almost enough to make him not regret being awake at 3:30 in the morning.

“Can’t sleep. What’re you doing up?”

“I finished my final project for my User Design and Interface class about 15 minutes ago, and the amount of relief that’s just washed over me won’t let me sleep for at least a few more hours.” Dex pulls two mugs out of the cabinet and begins making tea without asking.It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but the warmth of the gesture isn’t lost on Derek.

He’s entirely lost in that thought again by the time Dex brings the mugs over, looking unsure if there’s an invitation to stick around. Derek pushes out the chair across from it with his foot, and Dex sits down in it without hesitation. It's quiet in the kitchen at 3 am, and it lends itself to openly studying one another. Not judging like before, but just observing and learning. Gathering up pieces of information about one another for some purpose. What that purpose is, Nursey thinks, would probably be a lot clearer if he were better rested.

Derek doesn't notice his legs are tangled up with Will's until he gently knocks a knee against Derek's own. "Do you think," Will starts with a smirk, "we're ever gonna get good at this 'sleeping during finals' thing?"

Derek feels his own mouth curl up into a smile. "I dunno, man, we only have one more shot. We probably need to get serious if we stand a chance. Take a class and up our nap reps, maybe?"

Will hums in fake consideration. "Maybe it's better this way. Failing Intro to Bedtime is a bad look."

Derek snorts at that, and Will smiles smugly into his mug. Derek’s going to miss this when they graduate; spending time with Dex has become an odd kind of routine, and Derek’s been enjoying the hell out of it. He loves the whole team, but Will’s become his go to person on the team. Part of it’s certainly the way sharp wit’s mellowed into a shared and intricate sense of humor. Thinking about it now, though, more of it seems to be the way they’ve grown into their quiet moments and shared spaces. Things are as exciting and fast paced as ever, but the two of them have gained an element of stability and comfort through it all. Derek looks across the table at Will again, and everything feels very clear in the way things only ever are near four in the morning.

"Ah," Derek sighs, not surprised by the realization but also not prepared for it in the least.

Will eyebrows knit together just a bit. "Ah, what? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.” Derek takes a quick breath and goes for it. “I'm in love with you, though."

Will doesn't say anything right away, opting instead to just study Derek. “You're exhausted."

"Sure am." Derek, for his part, doesn't flinch or squirm under the attention. He should probably be worried about fucking this up, about ruining their friendship and the team dynamic, but it feels like a thing that needs to be said. "I am exhausted and in love with you; I contain multitudes." 

"Things change when you're not sleep deprived and stressed out, Nurse. I'm not saying you don't know how you feel but like..." Will trails off rather than piecing his thoughts together.

"Will, I don't need you to say anything back and nothing needs to change really. It just needed to be said. I'm good now."

Will's face scrunches up, the way Derek's learned is from working to find the right words rather than anger at the situation, while Will plays with the napkin under the mug in front of him. "I want to say it back. Not because I feel like I have to or anything, but because I do. But if I say it back then that makes it real, and if you decide you don't mean it tomorrow then that's all out there. I didn't exactly realize this just now, either, so I feel a little invested in the whole thing."

Nursey nods and takes a moment to let all of that sink in. Because it sounds like this might be mutual, and that sounds like the best and most impossible thing to happen to Derek in some time. "Okay, then I'll tell you tomorrow. Next week. Well rested, fully awake, in the middle of the day. Whenever works. I can do that."

A slow smile breaks across Will's face as he laces his fingers together with Derek's on top of the table. "I'd like that."


	18. Holsom- Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claims about knowing how to write angst so I have no idea if this is a vibe? I could be talked into a follow up resolving this with a happy ending, though.

Senior year means Adam and Justin know their favorite study spots well. Secretly, though Adam's favorite is their table in Founders. The windows give everything a warm glow in the afternoon, and, selfishly, he thinks Justin looks good in this light. As if picking up on Adam's train of thought, Justin stretches in his chair and shoots him a smile. 

"Hey, know who you're going to Winter Screw with yet?"

It takes Adam a second to respond since the question is unexpected, but he shakes his head no. "Honestly I haven't thought about it yet."

"Bro, same. I can pull out the spreadsheet when we get back to the Haus and we can look over options, though. Our schedules should be clear."

Adam tries not to grimace when he nods in response. Sometimes he wonders if Justin knows how he feels. It seems unlikely, but Adam wouldn't put it past him. There are so many things that Justin Oluransi knows. It's part of what Adam likes so much about him. 

Justin knows how to plan for things. The parties come to mind for most SMH teammates, but Adam thinks more about the little things. Always knowing where Adam's glasses are, having strategies for games, knowing when to be there with a distraction or a kind word. 

He also is just wildly smart. The academic book smarts are obvious; not just anyone walks away from Samwell biology with a 4.0. The analytics come out on the ice for drafting plays and making split second judgement calls. But Justin’s also emotionally smart. Sure, they have a reputation for being oblivious at times, but no one has ever been able to read Adam’s moods with the level of ease that Justin has. It’s a mutual give and take that’s ascended to legend status around campus. Once he picks up on things, Justin’s great about dealing with them, and Adam’s forever grateful for that skill. There’s no one else he would rather be co-captain with; there’s no one else he would trust with the job.

It’s not so much that Justin knows everything, but he knows a whole hell of a lot. He’s got music, art, style (salmon shorts aside), hockey, and humor. It all combines into more than the sum of its parts. And honestly, whether or not he's aware of it, he really knows how to worm his way into Adam's heart and stick there. He knows how to make a feeling that lives in Adam's rib cage; it was new, so new, when they got to Samwell, but it has since made a comfortable home there.

Really, it seems like the main thing Justin doesn't know is how Adam feels. And, because of that, he doesn't know how shitty it can feel to be in love with your best friend who just doesn't love you like that.


	19. NurseyDex- "I've Wanted This For So Long"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like no one vibes with this as hard as I do, but sometimes I write the museum dates for me and that's valid.

It's rare that Derek feels nervous on dates. Not that he feels particularly sure that things will go well every time, but he's usually at peace with the idea that it either will or won't. No need to be nervous if you’re chill with either outcome from the start. This is Will, though. There's a lot riding on senior year, and even if they’re wasn’t he’s too important to mess things up with. Will just matters in a way that makes fucking up a first date terrifying to Derek.

But Derek had asked and Will had said yes. Well, what he actually said was "Sure, do you want to plan or me," but those are details that are easy to skip over as Derek sits in the passenger seat of Will’s truck stealing glances at him every so often.

"So," Will quickly runs his hands over his hair as he waits for the light to turn, "pretty sure you've figured out the plan is Boston by this point, but the museum has that new exhibit you've been talking about so I thought there? You're welcome to veto that if you want, though."

"That's perfect, Dexy, I love it"

"Okay, good" Will smirks a little and Derek feels his stomach swoop. "I was hoping you would like it."

Derek liking the museum turns out to be an understatement. The scene is gorgeous before they even get inside. The early afternoon sun makes the building pop against the sparkling of the lakefront, and Derek is downright giddy to get started.

Will’s a wonderful sport the entire time Derek drags him through exhibits. He’s got the right balance of jokes and good observations, and it’s captivating in a way Derek wasn’t expecting. The art’s great, but he really just wants to take in the way Will laughs or the little crease in his brow while he studies some painting. Derek's honestly kind of bummed by the time they're entering the last exhibit; this date's gone better than it had any right to, and he really doesn't want it to end. He's thinking about how to articulate that thought without seeming clingy when Will bumps their shoulders together, knocking Derek out of his thoughts. 

Will twines their fingers together, loosely at first and then a little tighter once he seems sure Derek’s not going to pull away. “You know, I’m not the art expert between us, but I think it helps if you look at the art instead of me.” There’s absolutely no heat to the chirp and normally he'd flirt back, but Derek’s kind of embarrassed at being caught.

“Sorry, I’m just excited I guess. Like I’ve wanted this for so long, and I’m just kind of wildin that we’re here. In a good way, though. I guess that sounds kind of dumb, but I’m just really glad you’re here.”

“I mean I definitely don’t mind the attention, so no need to apologize.” Will is blushing brighter than Derek's seen in a while at this point, but his gaze is steady as he runs his thumb across the back of Derek's hand. “And second of all, that’s not dumb. Especially because the feeling’s mutual. I’m having a really good time with you.”

Derek’s heart does a kind of summersault in his throat without his permission. “Yeah?”

Will chuckles like he can't believe Derek has to ask. "Yeah, Der. Ranks pretty high on my list of best first dates."

Derek positively beams at that. He squeezes Will's hand gently and tugs him toward the last exhibit.


	20. NurseyDex- A Poet's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written in my phone notes after I woke up at 2 am because my brain would not let this idea lie. I do not know if it's good or if I like it anymore but it sure does exist.

It’s not Nursey’s first poetry reading. He’s in his senior year with a creative writing focus; this being his first reading would be absurd. The feeling of nerves that have taken root in the pit of his stomach is just as intense as the first time he ever performed. He doesn’t say anything about it, but somehow Dex knows to squeeze his hand a little tighter as his turn on the stage approaches. It’s not the first time Dex has ever been to one of his poetry readings either. Say what you will about William Poindexter, the man knows how to be a supportive boyfriend. This, Nursey supposes, is part of the reason he’s planning on getting up on stage today.

> _Before I met you I didn't know  
>  That someone could become a part of you  
> Not in a way that suggests you were incomplete  
> Just one that insinuates you've added something new  
> Something good_

Nursey’s read over this poem enough to not need the journal he’s holding in his hand. It's a simple habit to hold it open to the correct page; it’s usually comforting to know he can glance down and pick up where he left off if need be.It’s a futile gesture today. He’s not sure he could take his eye off Dex if he wanted to. It’s probably for the best since the poem is written to Dex anyway, but it’s a mildly distracting sight. Fleetingly in the back of his mind Nursey wonders if he’ll ever get used to that soft and content look Dex gives him when they make eye contact across the room. The moment he thinks it, Nursey knows he hopes he never does.

> _Before I met you I didn't know  
>  That I could want someone to know my secrets  
> Not gift you my secrets to imply you must take them  
> But they are yours to peruse  
> And maybe enjoy_

There have definitely been relationships before Dex. Good ones even, despite his dramatic flare while discussing exes. This one feels different though. This one feels like potential and adventure and home all at once. So even though they know each other, after all this time together, he and Dex have been dating for just over a month and that changes everything. In a good way, of course, but every milestone feels like a big deal. Nursey’s not sure if they actually are— if Dex has been paying attention to them and collecting each moment in a mental scrapbook the way Nursey is— but they feel important.

> _After I met you I didn't know  
>  How fucking infuriating one person can be  
> Anger can be felt in the spaces between your rib cage  
> Uncomfortable feelings always sharp  
> But promoting growth_

It could feel more important because it feels more earned. If Nursey really thought about it, he could try to pin the difference on the way this particular relationship started. Nursey’s used to smooth sailing and charming the pants off of people from the jump. Turns out he and Dex both had some rough edges to smooth out and important lessons to learn. But that’s what they did, and the reward for all that work is so very worth it. Something about putting in the effort, on both sides, has made the knowing and companionship sweeter.

> _After I met you I didn't know  
>  The proper way to handle a twin flame  
> Forest fires burn out the same way as used matches  
> Differing only in length and intensity  
> Neither sustaining life_

And to their credit, Nursey thinks they’ve done a good job figuring things out. How to spend moments together that are so peaceful and serene he never wants to leave. How to articulate their thoughts and feelings to each other so well being on the same page no longer cuts it; they’ve found the right words and are reading in sync. They’ve figured out how best to support each other, how to make one another laugh, and eventually, after Dex blurted out the question at Annies, how to start a relationship.

> _After that though?  
>  After, we learned all that the pieces fit  
> The metaphors became clear and language felt precise  
> Where my one last struggle is finding how and when  
> To say I love you._

So that’s why Nursey’s here on stage. He’s in love with Dex and wanted to say it the best way he knew how. And, looking out at Dex’s slightly pink face in the audience, he thinks the feeling is likely mutual.


End file.
